Dragonets of Destiny
The Dragonets of Destiny are five young dragons that were stolen (or in Clay's case, bought, and in Starflight's, given away) from their homes to fulfill a prophecy said to end the Great War. The five dragonets are Clay the MudWing, Starflight the NightWing, SunnySunny the SandWing, Tsunami the SeaWing, and Glory the RainWing. History The Prophecy The Dragonet Prophecy was "forseen" (he actually wrote the prophecy himself) by Morrowseer, at an unknown time. The prophecy claimed that the five dragonets (a MudWing from a blood-red egg, a deep blue SeaWing from a matching egg, a SandWing from an egg in the middle of the desert, a given NightWing and a SkyWing from the largest egg in the palace) would end the Pyrrhia civil war over the new SandWing queen. The dragon tribes (excluding the RainWings and NightWings) all reacted with joy to news of the war ending. However, the SandWing rival Burn didn’t like the idea of dragonets deciding whether she died or lived, so she did all she could to stop the prophecy by destroying the eggs before they were prophesied to hatch on the Brightest Night. The Talons of Peace, a group of Dragons who wanted the war to end, desperately tried to stop her. The Eggs The Talons had one of the dragonets’ future guardians, Asha, by the MudWing egg from her sister, Cattail, and deliver it under the mountain, where it would hatch. However, Asha was caught between Blister’s and Blaze’s forces in battle, and died upon getting the egg to its destination. Webs, a former SeaWing soldier, went to desperate measures to get the SeaWing egg, which was Queen Coral’s. Webs had his wife drug the hatchery guards, and he stole the deep blue egg and delivered it to the mountain. The Talons received a tip of where the SandWing egg was, and managed to get it to the mountain. Morrowseer, the same dragon who "foresaw" the prophecy, gave a NightWing egg to the Talons. However, when one of the dragonets’ guardians, Hvitur the IceWing, tried to steal the SkyWing egg, he was caught by Burn and a few SkyWing guards. Burn smashed the egg by throwing it over the mountain, and then killed Hvitur and threw his body on top of it. Kestrel, the SkyWing dragonet guardian, found the body and the remains of the eggshell, and Webs stole a RainWing egg to replace it. When the five eggs hatched, the MudWing tried to smash the other eggs. The MudWing was a natural Bigwings, meaning that he was expected to hatch first, and then help the others break out of their shells. However, the remaining Guardians misinterpreted this as an attempt to destroy the other eggs, and had to toss the MudWing dragonet in the river in order to stop him from “attacking.” The dragonets were then named. The MudWing was named Clay, the SeaWing was named Tsunami, the RainWing was called Glory, Starflight was the name of the NightWing, and the SandWing dragonet became Sunny. Under the Mountain The dragonets were raised under the mountain, with no contact to the outside world. Kestrel taught the dragonets battle training. Tsunami said of her, “She was supposed to teach us different tribe strengths and weaknesses, but mostly she just yelled and tried to set us on fire a lot.” Clay was hurt by the burns, despite hatching from a blood-red egg, meaning that he was supposed to be fire-immune; however, this was because he had never had contact with mud, which enhanced his ability. Dune, a SandWing veteran with injured wings and a missing foot, taught them hunting, while Webs taught them History and Geography. However, instead of being nice, Kestrel and Dune mistreated the dragonets, and Webs did nothing to tamper it, so the dragonets grew closer to each other and thought of each other as family. Escaping the Mountain However, when they were six and Morrowseer came to visit, Morrowseer was disgusted by Glory, as she was not a SkyWing. He told the guardians to kill her, but the dragonets were appalled and escaped. However, Clay and Tsunami accidentally angered the SkyWing queen, Scarlet, who captured them and Kestrel and killed Dune. She made Glory a decoration, kept Sunny to give as a present to Burn and put the other dragonets in her arena, and pit them against other dragons. Her champion, Peril, grew a friendship with Clay, which later blossomed into a crush on him later. On her hatching day, she invited Burn to watch some arena fights. She had Tsunami kill a SeaWing, Gill, and tried to have Tsunami and Starflight fight each other. When they refused, she tried to send out scavengers and IceWings after them, respectively. Morrowseer, however, arrived with an army of NightWings before the IceWing prisoners were set free. He killed the IceWings and rescued Starflight, but let Scarlet keep the others. Scarlet pit Clay against Peril, who was trying to win her mother, Kestrel’s, freedom. However, Clay had been exposed to mud and was immune to her extra fire. Glory then spit her death-venom in Scarlet’s face, causing pandemonium among the visitors. The dragonets, with the help of Peril, managed to escape with Kestrel. When they refused to go back to the cave, Kestrel left, telling them to contact the Dragon of Jade Mountain if they needed her. In the Sea Kingdom The Dragonets continued to the Sea Kingdom, after Tsunami was informed that she was Queen Coral’s daughter. Tsunami was welcomed by Queen Coral, but was left uninformed that Coral had kept her friends in the dungeon. Tsunami later saved them, and assigned Sunny to take care of Coral’s last egg. After Tsunami defeated the animus-touched statue that had been killing Coral’s heirs, Blister convinced Coral to keep the dragonets in high-security prison so they did not leave. However, Tsunami’s animus sister Anemone hel helped them to escape, and their escape was helped by the SkyWings choosing that moment to attack. The Rainforest They then traveled to the RainWing kingdom, where Glory learned that the RainWings cared nothing for families, or the missing RainWings, caring only for what was happening in front of them, and also took turns being Queen. Glory was captured by the NightWings, but with the help of Deathbringer and Clay, escaped with a RainWing dragonet named Kinkajou. Sh. She challenged all the RainWing queens for the throne in a tournament so she could build an army to rescue the imprisoned RainWings, and won. The NightWing Attack However, during the competition, Starflight was kidnapped by the NightWings and taken to their Kingdom, where he learned that Morrowseer was planning to replace them with (respectively by book) Ochre, Squid, Flame, Fatespeaker and Viper. Starflight learned that the NightWings were kidnapping RainWings in order to study their venom, so they could protect themselves from it, and also struck up a friendship with Fatespeaker. Unfortunately, when Squid ended up exiled to the SkyWing Kingdom, Viper was killed in lava and Flame scratched with a SandWing barb, Starflight learned that their replacements were not born on the Brightest Night, nor did they fit the criteria for the Prophecy. When the NightWings announced the plan to sneak into the RainWing kingdom and kill the entire tribe, Starflight, Fatespeaker and Flame managed to escape to the Rainforest, where Flame received medical treatment. The Dragonets (excluding Sunny) led an attack on the NightWings by shooting them with sleeping darts. However, the NightWing volcano was set to erupt, so they let the NightWings live in the Rainforest on the condition that they let Glory be their Queen. Morrowseer, the Dragonets (excluding Glory) and Fatespeaker were the last on the island, where Morrowseer revealed that the prophecy was fake. Sunny ran down the tunnel wailing, while the remaining dragonets and Fatespeaker refused to let Morrowseer through, knowing that he would betray them. The volcano erupted, and Starflight was injured making sure that everyone got out alright. As far as is known, the dragonets and Fatespeaker all made it to the Rainforest alive, but Morrowseer may or may have died. 12121.png|Dragonets of Destiny Glory is cool.png FDPC.jpg TTS.jpg HK.jpg Th.jpg Shade.jpg Starflight by helkie three-d6260sp.jpg Dragonets as cats.png Dragonets.jpg Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg Nightwingz.png Sunny.png Clay da mudwing.png Seawing Tsunami.png Wings of friendship by hawkshadowofthunderc-d5v31yu.jpg|Fanmade Dragonets of Destiny as ponies. Wings of fire ponies by silver storm dragon-d5m64ay.png|fanmade dragonets of destiny as ponies. Glory (uncoloured).jpg NightWing Starflight.jpg Teh dragonets.jpg The Dragonets of Destiny.jpeg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy by silver storm dragon-d5ezt9k.png The dragonet.jpg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy glory by chibimousey-d5lbkg1.png You just got Glory mad0001.jpg Glory drawing.JPG Wings of fire glory colored by chibimousey-d5szlwj.jpg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy glory by chibimousey-d5lbkg1.png Starflight- The Dark Secret.jpg Starflight and Sunny underwater Book 2; The lost Heir0001.jpg Starflight star0001.jpg Starflight by fruity mangos104-d5i86vo.png Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png the_dragonets__by_dj_red-d67ujtl.jpg|The dragonets by ~DJ-Red|link=http://dj-red.deviantart.com/art/The-Dragonets-375979737 StarFlight.png untitled_drawing_by_oshawott0112onda-d5kxe7p.png|By ~Oshawott0112onDA Opposites attract2.png Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg Cool Starflight.png Dragonets of Prophecy.jpg WallpaperDA.png The Dragonets of Destiny12345.png|picture by Tsunami SeaWing Starflight and sunny.jpeg Sunnyflight.png THE DRAGONETS.png Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:False Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrid Dragons